South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport
South Pole City International Airport (ACAO Code:SPC) is South Pole City's main airport. It was built in 2006, in the South Pole City, on the harbor area of Bonkers, . It is two miles south of South Pole City's Downtown core. It has eight terminals, Terminal 1, 2, 3, 4, and the Cargo Terminal. It has five runways,Runway 3/21R (12,500 ft.), Runway 3/21L (12,500 ft.) and Runway 10/28L (11,000 ft.), Runway 10/28R ( 11,000 ft.) and Runway 33/15 (10,000 ft.). All runways are made of asphalt . It serves as a hub for MammothAir,CP Airways, MammothConnection, Rockhopper Airlines, FG Airlines, and Air Antarctic. It is also a hub for MedEx Carrier History South Pole City International Airport was first planned in 2000 by the South Pole Council, since the old airport, South Pole Airstrip of South Pole City had almost reached it's full gate and terminal capacity in 2000. The Council was determined to build the airport, and was scheduled to do so in 2002, but was pushed because of the War of 2002. But, in 2005, South Pole Airstrip had closed down, because of safety concerns over the airport. The South Pole Council then decided to put money elsewhere, and had no other choice but to build another airport in Club Penguin City. In late spring of 2007, Sancho Monte Captio proposed to build the airport in an abandoned 19 sq. mile industrial area in Bonkers. The Council voted on the proposal, and voted yes. Construction on the airport started in early 2007. They built four terminals, and about four runways. The airport was finally completed with the completion of the LINK train on August 17,2009. The airport opened to the public the next day, with the first flight, MammothAir Flight 555, bound for Newton Town. The airport is now thriving and continuing to grow in size. Destinations 'Terminal 1' Concourse A *'MammothAir': , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep(seasonal), Shield Island, West Pengolia, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington (seasonal), Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City (seasonal), Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence,Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Itsy Bitsy Micro Town,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City, Concourse B *'MammothConnection operated by SkyUnion': Lichenbossom, Snowville, Penglantis, Pengu Town, Sealville, Blizzard City, Rockhopper Island, Frostborough,Manley Ville, Half Pipe, Margate Central Island, Mammoth, East Pengolia, Arda, Ard Marcha, New West City, Penguville, Inland,Glassyglow,Snowville,Farmish, New Slumolia, East Bank Town (seasonal), Newton Town, Saint-Moritz, Iceland ,Watexopolis,San Penguines,Highlaw Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, GourdZoid, Gemini *'MammothConnection operated by SpiritAir':Inland, Polaris, Amery Island, Penguville, Newton Town, Sealville, Pengu Town,Glassyglow, Iceland, East Bank City,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin Terminal 2 *' Club Penguin AirFlights' : Club Penguin City, Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, Pengolia Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, West Pengolia, East Pengolia, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris, Hunston, Zenith City, Los Penguines, Googolplex, Polaris, Aquarius, Ice Town, Shiverpool, Maps City, Denes, Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Rasington, Zenith City, Florence, Ross Island, Philaworld, Simspon Bay, Sunday Harbor, Tharntonville, Highlaw Island, Lowlaw Island, Penguiki, Arda, Ard Mhaca Terminal 3 *'Air Antarctic': Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City,Gemini,Hunston, Aquarius, Los Penguines, Baie-de-Soleil, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Mount Pearl, Julianaville,Ice Town, Shiverpool, Maps City, Denes, Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Rasington, Zenith City, Florence, Ross Island, Simpson Bay, Phillipsburg, Neilsville, Philaworld, Penguiki Island, Arda, Ard Mhaca, Yetiville, Mont Blanc 'Terminal 4' Concourse E * UTA :Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep *'Antarctican Airlines': Newtown Town, Sealville, Pengutown, Polaris, Inland, Glassyglow, Mojave, Bern, Saint-Moritz, *'Margate Antarctic Airlines': Margate Central Island, Margate City, Polaris, Newton Town, Middle Island, Chicklon,Happyface City, Rockhopper Island, New West City *'Dorkugal Airways': Googloplex, Testlonica, Icetanball, Industry Isle, Sparka, Lichenblossom *'Peninsula Airlines': East Bank Town, Rasington, Lincon Port, Sunday Harbor, Shiverpool, Terminal 5 *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town (seasonal), Gentoo Island, Sunday Harbor, Lincon Port, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Zurich, Bern, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Margate City (seasonal), Shiverpool, Middle Island,Angel Island, Amery Island, V2V Island (seasonal), Spy Guy Island, Mojave, Half Pipe, Inland,Ross Island, Pengyboo Island, West Yeti, Flurryville,Yukon Fjord, TerraMount (seasonal),Slumalia, Hunston, Aquarius, Snowville *' Airlines of New North Etana': New West City, Wentley, Iceland, Inland Terminal 6 * TransAir: Polaris, Middle Island, Glassyglow, Carcery, Newton Town, Sealville, Inland, EmotiVille, Club Penguin City, Snowville, New West City, Ice City, GourdZoid *'AirTerra': Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, TerraMount City, Satellite City, Club Penguin City, Zuhrich Googolplex, Philawind, Geneva, Margate Antarctic Island, Margate Sherby Hoodwounds, Margate Cross Island, Afans, Frostborough, Gemini, Polaris, Aquarius, Shiverpool, Pengu Town, East Bank City, Shield Island *'Polar Airways':Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town, Gentoo Island,Newton Town,Sunday Harbor,Aquarius,Philawind, Googolplex,Margate City 'Terminal 7' *'AmazingAir': South Shetland Islands, Shiverpool *'Weddell Airways': Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Isle Royale * Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook *'Snowball Airlines': Zurich, Bern, Saint-Mortiz, *'Frosian Airwaves':Philawind Cargo Terminal MammothCarrier-Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris, Glassyglow, Penguville,Pengu Town Antarctic Sea Cargo-charter SheepLines: (Charter only) Facilities The airport has five Terminals, Terminal 1, Terminal 2, Terminal 3, Terminal 4, and the Cargo Terminal most of the flights departing come from Terminal 1. It also has 150 gates, 40 in Terminal 1, 30 in Terminals 2, 3 and 4 and 20 in the Cargo Terminal. The airport has a refueling station in every gate. It also has baggage claim and handling services. It has 19 hangars, 2 of which belong to the USA's Air Force. There are two Inter-terminal monorails called LINK trains that go from the Parking Building, to Terminals 1,2,3,4. The airport also has train services to Grand Pole Station by the SkyLink. The Airport has a 250 foot high control tower built in 2009 to replace the old 50 foot high tower, built in 2006. The airport also has many snack shops, restaurants and newsstands. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 This terminal has two concourses, Concourse A and B, the biggest concourse, Concourse A is solely for MammothAir flights, and operates domestic and international flights. Concourse A has 20 gates. In the smaller concourse, or Concourse B, is solely for MammothConnection flights, and operates mostly domestic flights and some international flights as well. The terminal is the largest out of all the dive terminals at the airport. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the third largest out of the six terminals and has two main concourses, Concourse C and Concourse D. Concourse D is designed to handle international flights, while Concourse C handles domestic flights,which operates solely Club Penguin AirFlights flights.The terminal is home to the airport's train station, which offers direct service to the city center. There are 30 gates in this terminal. Terminal 3 This terminal operates international and domestic flights as well. This terminal has two concourses like the others, Concourses E and F. The larger concourse is Concourse F, and has flights operated by CP Airways, TransAir, Airlines of New North Etana, and Polar Airways. CP Airways is the second largest operator at the airport, behind MammothAir. The smaller concourse is Concourse E. It has mainly international flights operating from the concourse and only some domestic flights. The four airlines that operate from the concourse are UTA, Dorkugal Airways, Antarctican Airlines and Peninsula Airlines. In this terminal is an inner-airport hotel, called Snowzotel, and has 133 rooms. This terminal has 30 gates.The terminal is also home to the airport's Ground Transportation Area, which is located near the Arrivals Hall. Many buses, taxies and hotel shuttles arrive there. Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is the smallest terminal, with only one concourse, and 20 gates, and is served by 9 airlines,which include , AmazingAir,Weddell Airways, Air Pengolia, Aer Frysland ,Snowball Airlines, AirTerra and Frosian Airwaves, . The terminal operates mainly international flights. The terminal only operates some domestic flights. The terminal also is the start of the Terminal Access Road.The terminal also is home to the airport's administration offices, which are located adjacent to the Main Terminal Hall. Airline Lounges Terminal 1 *JetzLounge (MammothAir) Terminal 2 *PolarLounge (Club Penguin AirFlights) *ArcticClub (Air Antarctic) Terminal 3 *UnitedLounge (UTA) *NerdClub (Dorkugal Airways) *JetzLounge (CP Airways) *EtanaClub (Airlines of New North Etana) Terminal 4 *PengolianClub''' (Air Pengolia)' *AmazingLounge '(AmazingAir)' *WeddellClub '(Weddell Airways)' *Fryslounge '(Aer Frysland)' *Snowzerclub '(Snowball Airlines)' *SheildLounge '(Sheild Air)' *FrosianLounge '(Frosian Airwaves)' Inter-Terminal Transport The inter-terminal transport is provided by the LINK monorail systems used in major airports of the country.The LINK trains operate between each terminal at the airport, there are at least 4 LINK trains operating at any given time at the airport. The LINK trains travel at a speed of 70 mph at this airport. The track goes around the airport grounds,and parking buildings and it takes forty-nine minutes to circulate the track on a regular schedule. There are seven stops along the way from Parking Building A, B, Terminal 1,2,3,4 and the Airport Train Station. Ground Transportation There is a SkyLink monorail, called AirportExpress, with service from Grand Pole Station to the Airport's Terminal 2 Train Station. The airport has car-rental services in the Arrivals Hall of all terminals. The airport also has a bus service to South Pole City and the other suburbs of the city, by the SouthPole Transit. The airport has taxis,as well as a pick-off and drop-off zone at the departure and arrival halls of the airport. The airport is accessed by the Terminal Access Road, which circles the airport grounds.The airport has free short-term parking and inexpensive long-term parking services as well. Accidents and Incidents OnAugust 2, 2009, '''Penjet Express Flight 556', originated from Beachville and was to make a stop-over in South Pole City and continue on to Lichenblossom, then,when the aircraft, a Pengwing 737-800 was cruising at 30,000 feet,suddenly a large hole blew near the wings,about the size of a king size mattress,in the fuselage, then, the plane made an emergency landing in Bern Municipal Airport ,All 120 passengers and 5 crew on board had no injuries what so ever. This incident is still under investigation by the National Safety Board and the Federal Air Transport Board. On September 15, 2009, MammothAir Flight 2887 was descending into South Pole City originating from Neo Domino City , when the plane crashed into a tall hill, just 30 miles away from South Pole City International Airport's Runway 18. The aircraft was an Snowing 747-400, the aircraft has 22 crew, 20 flight attendants, two pilots and 517 passengers on board. 123 were injured and are making a full recovery. The National Safety Board has condemned the pilots flying the aircraft for" Flying too low, 6,000 ft. below a recommended height of 7,220 ft." Since the hill was 1,990 feet high, most aircraft landing at Runway 18, were to fly at an altitude of 7,220 ft. in the area, but during that incident, the aircraft was at a height of 1,200 ft, due to a stall while the aircraft was making a banked turn mostly used while arriving at Runway 18, making the aircraft hit the side of the hill, thus crashing the plane. On January 27, 2010, Dorkair.co.dk Flight 344, bound for Googolplex overshot the Runway upon takeoff. The aircarft was a Snowing 747-400, and had 423 passengers and 20 crew.The aircraft landed on a small road, and broke the starboard wing and fourth engine.The accident is still under investigation, but may be because of pilot error, due to foggy conditions on that day. Category:Places Category:Companies Category:Airports